Five Hours
by shadowweaver666
Summary: The Dr is still saddened by the loss of Rose and Astrid dieing has made him think about being alone again. What happens when the TARDIS suddenly forces the Dr somehwere unknown. What if Jack messed around with the TARDIS? Discontinued!


New story mwhahahahaha, heh..can't even keep up with one XD. Can i pwease have two reviews for this chappie and i will carry on. Tis a Rose/Doctor pairing. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sighing the doctor ran his finger over the controls of the TARDIS. His touch ever so light, he didn't want to go pressing some random button now, did he? Sighing he moved his hand from the hard metal to his soft brown hair. Alone. Here he was all alone again. Bitterly he pressed a couple of buttons, thoughts of old companions entering and leaving his mind. Shaking his head he reassured himself he should be used to being on his own. He reminded himself he's a Time Lord..he should be used to having no companion. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he stopped thinking like an idiot. Rose. Scowling he kicked the TARDIS controls cynically; he knew as soon as he had done it he shouldn't have, but he was too caught up in sadness to stop.

"Damn it Rose! Damn it!"

_Shudder._

"What?" The Doctor asked the air feeling the shudder. Without warning he was thrown backwards and off of his feet. The TARDIS was shaking uncontrollably, The Doctor tried to stand but as soon as he was on his feet she landed..roughly..knocking him straight back down.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Confused he got back up to his feet, patting his pocket to make sure his Sonic Srewdriver was where is should be. Opening the doors of the TARDIS, The Doctor realised he had no clue where he was whatsoever.

He walked out and looked at the sight before him. Nothing. Virtually nothing. A few rocks, hills, small river, few trees and..  
"Hello Doctor." Greeted a cockney accent.

The Doctor froze in his tracks. No…No it couldn't be..She was in another world..he..he knew he could never see her again. No..Some type of illusion yeah that's it..But..no. Slowly he turned around and his eyes widened. It was her! He knew it. There was so much life in her eyes. So much..happyness and..love?

"Like my dimension? You better do. Took me ages to create. Never make a dimension it's hell." Rose grinned, "I've been waiting for you."

The Doctor gave a small smile, "How long?"  
"Five hours."  
"Good..good you should..always wait five hours."  
Rose flung herself at him hugging him tightly laughing quietly. He had never felt so many emotions than he was feeling right now. Not even when he saw Rose for the last time..well what he thought was the last time.

"I told you I would always stay with you. Forever."

"I never doubted you for one second Rose Tyler..but tell me..how did you hijack my TARDIS and make her bring me here?"

"She is a woman too."  
"Can't your sex do anything by themselves?"

She punched him lightly on the shoulder, a grin planted firmly on her face and in her eyes. A happy sigh left the doctors lips. At last..a sigh that didn't contain sorrow and negativity.

She put a hand on his cheek gently and looked into his eyes. Eyes that never aged and always glistered with mischief and curiosity. Rose bit her lip timidly, was she about to do the right thing? He seemed happy to see her, but maybe he just missed his good friend. Was that was she was to him..A friend? Well..time to find out. Without warning she pressed her lips against his.

The Doctor's eyes widened. What was she doing? He didn't expect this. No no no no, he expected a hug and some exchanging of words but..no not this. But, why didn't he expect this? She did tell him she loved him and he..well went to tell her he loved her too. Slowly but passionately he began to kiss her back. After what seemed like an eternity. A perfect eternity. Rose pulled away a happy smile planted on her lips.

The Doctor smiled and moved a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Rose Tyler..I..Well I love you."  
Rose eyes lit up. Those three words. She longed to hear them so much. "Please..say it again."

"I love you. Rose, I love you so much."

"And I love ya too Doctor."

"Hmm is it just me or do you feel like were in one of those really corny romance novels? You know, one of those where it's all perfect and-what?" He suddenly stopped as Rose started laughing.

"You do ramble on don't you?"  
The Doctors mouth opened and closed in such a humorous way that he didn't even have time to reply because of her fresh wave of giggles.

Taking his hand she led him back towards the TARDIS. A questioning look crossed his face. Noticing the look, she decided to answer him before he started firing questions at her. "I may like my dimension but I don't like it that much. Come on. Hurry up. We have a lot of travelling to catch up on."

"What about the others? Jackie, Pete, Mi---" Rose put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"They understand. Plus they can travel here safely, without opening barriers and stuff and even if they did it would only create an entrance between here and there. There is nothing dangerous neither here nor there."

"You have really thought this out haven't you?"  
Without answering him, she yanked him inside the TARDIS and closed the doors. Moving over to the control she pressed a random button.

"Gah, what are you doing Rose?!"

"Sending us somewhere..thought we could go travelling and catch up at the same time I---"

"No…it isn't that. It's just..Well Jack thought he would install new things into the TARDIS."

"Jack, when did he do that?"

"THAT, does not matter it is what you have just done.."

* * *

Thats is folks..what could Jack have installed..Please take a guess. I have my idea in mind but if someone says something more intresting i may use that idea! Can be ANYTHING and i mean ANYTHING.

R&C pleeeeeeeeease


End file.
